Je te retrouverai
by Ewilaya
Summary: Et si les personnages d'OUAT étaient de simples lycéens avec leurs soirées, leurs délires, leurs amours... C'est léger, avec des airs de vacances et une pointe d'humour.
1. Chapter 1

La journée était magnifique, les grandes vacances arrivaient à grands pas, les épreuves de BAC étaient terminés et les lycéens profitaient de ces journées de répit pour lézarder au soleil.

Auguste, Neal et Killian sortaient de classe. Leur dernière heure de cours achevée, ils s'avancèrent vers le stade.

"Alors Auguste, tu vas revoir ta chère Aurore cette été ?"

Auguste se tourna vers Killian, le regard noir.

"Non, je pense que c'est mort. Elle est distante en ce moment, ça sent la rupture en douceur.

- Tu crois qu'elle a quelqu'un? demanda Neal.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, les rumeurs courent qu'elle en pince pour cet intello de Phillippe.

- Pas de bol camarade ! Mais tu verras bien cet été, une de perdue...

- Dix de retrouvée, on sait, mais ça marche qu'avec toi ces conneries ! soupira Auguste."

Il faut dire que la nature avait gaté son ami. Un teint mate, des cheveux noirs toujours impeccables et des yeux d'un bleu clair qui ne laissait aucune fille indifférente.

"Il a raison, ajouta Neal, tu es un vrai handicap pour draguer !

- Que veux-tu, aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme époustouflant !

- Et pourtant tu es toujours seul, remarqua Auguste, à part tes conquêtes de soirée, tu ne veux pas te poser un peu ?

- Et renoncer aux joies de les voir se battre pour moi ? Non, aucun risque !"

Les garçons étaient arrivés à la sortie du lycée. Le temps des aurevoirs était venu, même si ce n'était que de courtes durées car les garçons se retrouvaient pour leur année de Terminale dans 2 mois.

"Tu pars où en vacances Auguste ?

- A la montagne, mon père raffole des randonnées et du plein air. Et vous ?

- Ca m'étonnerait que j'aille bien loin, je bosse tout l'été, j'économise pour me prendre un appart, soupira Neal.

- Pour ma part, je pars avec un club en croisière ! A moi l'océan, et les jolies filles !"

Ses amis soupirèrent d'un air amusé. Même si Killian était le plus narcissique et plus prétentieux du groupe, il restait leur plus fidèle ami.

* * *

L'embarcation de Killian eut lieu le lendemain, le bateau de croisière était magnifique. Une piscine creusée, un bar, des tas de jeunes et peu d'adulte. Il avait toujours su se débrouiller seul, ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, il avait fini par trouver une famille, des gens biens, mais ses parents adoptifs passaient la plupart de leur temps à courir après l'argent, laissant Killian seul.

Il monta sur le navire et arriva vers les cabines individuels. Incapable de remettre la main sur la clé, il entra dans la première cabine et posa sa valise en quête de ce maudit numéro de chambre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est ma chambre ! Sors de là !"

Surpris, il releva la tête et découvrit une jeune fille, les cheveux en pagaille, l'air franchement contrarié, mais jolie. Il tenta la carte du séducteur.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partager ? Cette chambre est bien assez grande pour deux...

- Plutôt dormir sur le pont ! Sors de là immédiatement maintenant !"

Décidément, cette fille le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas rougit, ni même esquissé le moindre sourire. Comme ci elle avait été totalement insensible à son numéro de charme. Peu décidé à repartir si vite, il décocha son plus beau sourire.

"Très bien, tu as gagné chérie, je sors à une condition.

- Tu n'as pas à poser de condition, et arrête immédiatement avec les surnoms, trancha la jeune femme.

- Je veux juste savoir ton prénom, reprit Killian."

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre. Si connaitre son prénom pouvait le pousser à foutre le camp alors très bien.

"Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan, annonça-t-elle.

- Killian, Killian Jones. Ravi de te connaitre Emma."

Et il sorti de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de fermer sa porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma était contrariée, elle savait que cette croisière était une mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait su dès que Joséphine lui avait tendu le billet fièrement. Mais la joie de la vieille femme l'avait forcé à accepter.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit posé a fond de la cabine, sortit un bouquin épais et l'ouvrit, attrapant le crayon qui était glissé dedans elle commença.

"Premier Jour à Bord,

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les gens tiennent des journaux mais je vais faire un effort.

L'embarcation a prit des heures, le bateau est magnifique même si tout me parait un peu trop tape à l'œil. La piscine creusée, ça fait un peu cliché. Mais j'ai trouvé un coin sympa à l'arrière du bateau, c'est plutôt isolé et tranquille, je crois que ça me conviendra mieux. La chambre est épatante, je ne crois pas que je réalise encore totalement. Je vais dormir dans une chambre seule cette nuit, ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas entendre les pleurs des petits.

J'ai quand même du batailler contre un play-boy sorti de nul part qui s'était trompé de chambre. Cet idiot semblait incapable de lire un simple numéro de chambre ! Mais je suis rassurée, le bateau est immense, je ne le reverrais certainement jamais."

Emma cacha le livre sous son matelas et parti sous la douche. Le trajet avait été long, la nuit allait bientôt tombée, et elle était exténuée.

* * *

Killian finit part trouver sa chambre, un étage en dessous. L'étage des garçons, même à 18 ans, les responsables du séjour avait trouvé bon de séparer les étages pour éviter les contacts. Il partit faire un brin de toilette, se changer, opta pour une chemise noire et un jean foncé, il parti à la découverte de ce bateau. Sur la terrasse principale des transats avaient été installé, faisant face à la piscine qu'il avait repéré en entrant. Le hall séparait les pièces principales, le restaurant, le bar qui semblait faire office de boite de nuit le soir, et la salle de gym.

A l'étage supérieur, une boutique et un espace détente composé d'une bibliothèque, d'un billard et d'un café. Killian revint sur ses pas, et vit une affiche qui retint particulièrement son attention.

"Pot de bienvenue à 11h, mardi 3 juillet.", demain donc, c'était parfait. Le pot d'accueil était l'événement à ne pas manquer, il retourna vers sa chambre, la nuit tombait déjà et peu de gens semblaient traînés dans le coin ce soir. Une fois à sa cabine il s'allongea et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Emma Swan. Killian n'était pas habitué au refus, et celui-ci était de taille. Il souria, ce serait son challenge. Coûte que coûte, il gagnerait le cœur d'Emma Swan, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui avant la fin de cette croisière, sa fierté en dépendait.

Le lendemain matin, Killian se prépara rapidement, il prit le petit déjeuner au restaurant, scrutant la salle pour tenter d'apercevoir la chevelure dorée d'Emma mais se fut en vain. Au pot de bienvenue, il fit la connaissance d'un groupe sympa, quelques filles s'étaient empressées de lui demander son nom. Il se lança dans de grandes discussions sur le lycée, jouant de ses charmes vers une brunette appelée Lucie. Emma Swan lui était sorti de l'esprit, il était retourné dans son élément et proposa à ses nouveaux amis d'aller boire un verre. La journée était merveilleuse, la piscine et les transats s'imposa à lui comme une évidence.

* * *

Emma se réveilla durement, elle fut déboussolée quelques minutes en voyant le décor inhabituel autour d'elle puis s'étira. Elle se leva, prit un haut sans manche kaki et un short en jean, passa dans la salle de bain et prit le temps de démêler ses longs cheveux. Un carnet à dessin glissé dans son sac en bandoulière, elle passa rapidement au restaurant prendre un chocolat chaud et un beignet, puis elle alla s'installer dans le coin qu'elle avait repéré et commença à dessiner quelques croquis du bateau.

Elle resta longuement ainsi, tranquillement installée, fixant le large en quête d'inspiration pour un nouveau dessin, sa pochette négligemment ouverte à côté d'elle.

"Ce dessin est magnifique, l'avant du bateau non ?"

Emma releva la tête et souris au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

"Oui, j'avais envie d'immortaliser la première image du bateau que j'ai vu.

- Tu sais, les gens normaux font des photos pour ça, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Alors ça doit faire de moi quelqu'un d'anormal.

- Non, de spéciale ! Rectifia le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est Graham.

- Et moi Emma, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Enchanté Emma. Je peux voir tes dessins ?"

Emma lui tendit la pochette sans rien dire, préférant détourner le regard. Ses dessins étaient sa passion, et la montrer aux autres la rendaient toujours toute chose.

Il s'asseya à côté sans rien dire, feuilletant les dessins, Emma l'observa discrètement.

Malgré son nom étrange, Graham avait de quoi plaire, des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux verts superbes et il dégageait une certaine gentillesse. Le genre de garçon simple qui pouvait facilement la faire craquer.

Après l'avoir complimentée sur ces dessins, Graham tenta une invitation à boire un verre, prétextant la chaleur pesante. A sa grande surprise, Emma accepta avec le sourire.

* * *

Killian commençait à s'agacer, la belle Lucie n'avait pas plus de conversation qu'une porte de placard et les autres étaient au billard. Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader quand il aperçu une chevelure blonde familière. Emma.

Un sourire aux lèvres il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en train de le chercher. Il commença à lever la main pour lui faire un signe puis se ravisa en voyant Graham à ses côtés. Emma n'était pas venue pour lui, elle était avec un autre et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, cela l'agaçait copieusement.

* * *

Emma s'assit en face de Graham, ce dernier tout en sourire, lui demanda de l'excuser deux minutes, le temps d'aller chercher les boissons. Elle se retrouva assise sur la terrasse à observer les alentours quand elle le vit. Killian. Il la fixait d'un air étrange, presque mauvais, elle allait tourner la tête pour l'ignorer mais contre toute attente elle le vit se lever et venir vers elle.

"Emma ! Quel plaisir ! Ta nuit s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien, et toi Killian, tu as trouvé ta chambre où tu as dormi sur le pont ?

- Ahah, très drôle. En fait j'étais l'étage en dessous si tu veux tout savoir."

Il afficha son plus beau sourire puis en voyant Graham revenir il se releva.

"Tu sais où me trouver si tu as froid cette nuit au moins !"

Il avait dit ça suffisamment fort pour que Graham n'en loupe pas une miette et s'en alla fièrement rejoindre Lucie qui boudait niaisement de s'être fait abandonnée.

"Un ami à toi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, posant les verres devant eux.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Dis-moi, que dirais-tu d'aller se baigner après ? Je me sens honteuse de ne pas avoir encore mit les pieds dans une telle piscine."

Sa diversion avait fonctionné à merveille, Graham fut enchanté de la proposition mais proposa d'abord d'aller manger et de pousser la baignade à cet après midi.

L'après- midi était passée à une vitesse folle. Malheureusement, Graham n'était pas venu seul sur le bateau, il avait du laisser Emma à la piscine pour rejoindre sa sœur, lui promettant de la retrouver pour boire un verre le soir même.

* * *

Killian avait fini par en avoir assez de Lucie et l'avait abandonné au billard avec les autres, décidant de profiter du soleil rayonnant pour parfaire son bronzage. Il s'allongea sur un transat, fermant les yeux quand des éclats de rire vinrent perturbés sa tranquillité, Emma était là, éclaboussant Graham, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Killian s'apprêtait à chercher un transat ailleurs quand une gamine vint chercher Graham. Il souria, il était venu en famille, son temps libre allait vite être diminué vu le planning d'activités familiales prévues sur le bateau. Il suivit du regard le jeune homme qui quittait la piscine, laissant Emma seule dans l'eau. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle vint s'allonger sur le transat devant lui.

"Si tu veux de l'aide pour la crème solaire, n'hésite pas à me demander !

- Killian ? Mais c'est pas vrai, tu me suis où quoi ?

- En réalité ce bateau n'est pas aussi grand qu'il y parait. Ton copain n'est plus là ?

- Graham n'est pas mon copain, c'est un ami."

Emma s'en voulu d'avoir rectifié aussi vite. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à justifier à Killian. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme.

Killian était aux anges, le mur qu'Emma s'était forgé avait laissé paraitre une minuscule faille et il était bien décidé à en profiter.

"Dis moi Emma, tu as des projets pour ce soir ?

- Oui, je vais boire un verre avec Graham, pourquoi ?

- Il y a cette soirée "bal d'ouverture" et je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner.

- Une soirée bal, vraiment ? Se moqua Emma, non très peu pour moi. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec la brune du bar."

"Lucie, elle a remarqué Lucie. C'est parfait !" Pensa Killian avant de reprendre.

"Non, Lucie a d'autres projets ce soir, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver!

- La chambre en dessous de la mienne.

- Je note que tu as bien retenu ce détail, alors peut être à tout à l'heure."

Killian reparti vers sa cabine, dans le couloir, il croisa la petite qu'il avait vu avec Graham et lui offrit son livre des activités. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci serait forcé d'assister à la soirée bowling en famille ou une autre connerie de ce genre.

* * *

Emma était passé se changer en toute vitesse, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements classes, une jupe noir et un petit haut bleu nuit et une robe rouge un peu tape à l'œil à son goût. Elle enfila la jupe et le haut, releva ses cheveux et parti vers le bar attendre Graham.

Celui-ci se faisait attendre, puis au bout d'un quart d'heure il apparu essoufflé.

" Emma, je suis désolé, je viens te prévenir, mes parents ne veulent pas me lâcher ce soir, je vais être obligé de repousser. Les parents, tu sais ce que c'est... Écoute, on se voit demain ! Bonne soirée."

Il reparti rapidement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil déçu à Emma.

Emma fulminait. Non, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était justement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que sa soirée sympa tombait à l'eau. Elle se contenta de regagner sa cabine. Il était encore tôt, à peine 21h et Emma tournait en rond dans sa cabine. Elle jeta un regard à la robe rouge qui dépassait de la valise.

"Après tout, pourquoi pas..." se dit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit au résumé de la grande soirée familiale de Graham demain et elle serait assez contente d'avoir quelque chose à raconter aussi. Plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à 21h pour sa première soirée. D'un geste décidé, elle attrapa la robe et sa trousse de maquillage et fila se préparer. Dix minutes après, Emma était prête, un maquillage léger, des talons discrets et une veste noire à la main, elle sorti de sa cabine, direction l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Killian faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine. Il était hors de question d'aller vérifier au bar si Emma était avec Graham et il était exclu qu'il se pointe au bal sans cavalière. La soirée s'annonçait catastrophique quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Il contempla la jeune fille sur le palier. Sa robe rouge était un régal pour les yeux.

"Emma tu es...

- En retard, je sais. Je pensais même que tu serais déjà parti à ce fichu bal. Mais tu n'es même pas prêt en fait ?

- J'allais dire éblouissante, mais en retard c'est juste aussi."

Il jeta un oeil à ses propres vêtements et confirma qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, attrapant une chemise et un pantalon au passage et ressortit de longues minutes après.

"Du noir, vraiment ? commenta Emma.

- Les chemises blanches c'est surfait, confirma Killian en lui proposant son bras qu'Emma accepta en souriant."

Le restaurant avait été entièrement réaménagé, laissant place à un buffet, une piste de danse et une estrade où le DJ avait installé ses équipements.

"Tu danses ? proposa Killian.

- Sur de l'electro ? Absolument pas ! Non je pense que je vais plutôt prendre un verre, mais vas-y toi."

Killian hésita une fraction de seconde, puis sans se donner la peine de répondre, se dirigea vers le buffet et revint triomphant 2 verres à la main.

"Heureusement pour nous, ils servent autre chose que des Sodas ! Du punch !"

Emma le remercia et le suivi vers les tables à l'extérieur.

"La musique est trop forte pour s'entendre parler, se justifia-t-il."

Il avait surtout repérer Lucie entrer dans la salle en jetant des regards partout pour voir si sa proie du jour était dans le coin. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, il fit face à un spectacle auquel il n'avait pas espéré dans ses plus grands rêves. Graham était en train de se promener sur le pont principal avec une jeune fille à ses côtés. Il fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué, persuadé que ce spectacle n'avait pas échappé à Emma, il se contenta d'entamer la conversation.

"Alors, parle-moi de toi, d'où viens-tu ?

- A quoi ça te servirait de savoir d'où je viens? cassa Emma.

- Emma, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça, et si tu essayais de me faire confiance, de laisser tomber le masque pour une fois ? essaya Killian.

- Tu ne m'inspire pas confiance, avoua Emma.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais essayer de te faire changer d'avis en te parlant de moi d'accord ?"

Face au silence d'Emma, il commença son récit.

"J'ai été abandonné à la naissance par une femme trop accrochée à sa bouteille de vodka pour m'élever. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Aujourd'hui j'ai une famille d'accueil plutôt sympa mais sans enfants et jamais présents. Du coup je vis seul. C'est eux qui m'ont offert ce voyage, ils avaient des affaires à régler et j'étais en trop."

Emma le regarda un instant, cloué par son récit à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait imaginé du Play-Boy.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

- Je savais que ce récit te semblerais familier, murmura Killian.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Ton regard Emma, ce mur que tu t'efforces à déployer devant tout ceux qui t'approchent. Je faisais la même chose quand j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller seul.

- C'est différent, mon histoire n'a pas la même fin, le coupa Emma.

- Parce que j'ai une famille d'accueil ? Ça ne change rien, on reste un orphelin."

Emma lui sourria discrètement. Killian sentait qu'il perçait peu à peu la coquille de la jeune fille, parti dans son élan, il lui reproposa d'aller danser.

"Tu ne supportes pas le refus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as refusé de danser sur de l'électro, hors c'est un slow qui débute. Refuser une deuxième fois sera mal aviser de ta part.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? dit-elle en se levant.

- Je prends cette réponse pour un oui, allons-y !"

Il entraîna Emma sur la piste de danse, posa sa main gauche sur sa taille, l'approchant un peu plus de lui et glissa son autre main dans la sienne.

"N'en profites pas trop Killian, murmura Emma.

- Je n'oserais pas."

Il senti Emma se raidir.

"Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, bégaya Emma."

Il se retourna et aperçu Graham, dansant avec la brune. Il les vit et s'avança vers eux.

"Viens, on sort, dit-il en attrapant Emma par le bras."

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle eut à peine le temps de le remercier que Graham arriva.

"Emma, tu veux que je lui dise de partir ? marmonna Killian.

- Non ça va aller, tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ? Je te rejoins."

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et parti un peu plus loin sur le pont.

Emma respira un bon coup et se tourna vers Graham.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir et...

- Tu ne me dois rien, coupa Emma.

- Regina et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois, je voulais rompre mais elle s'accroche à moi.

- Je te le répètes Graham, tu ne me dois rien. Maintenant je dois te laisser, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend, et toi aussi."

Graham jeta un coup d'œil à Killian qui lui souriait délibérément.

"Je croyais que ce mec n'était pas ton ami, reprocha Graham en montrant Killian d'un signe de tête.

- Et je croyais que tu étais le mien. Bonne soirée Graham."

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retenir, Graham sentait qu'il venait de perdre sa chance de conquérir Emma. Elle lui avait fait confiance, ne montrant aucune barrière avec lui, il l'avait aimé de suite, incapable de lui dire la vérité, de lui parler de Régina, il avait été lâche et il le payait le prix fort.

* * *

Killian vit Emma revenir vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravi de ce qui venait de se passer, il avait le sentiment qu'enfin, un obstacle venait de sauter et que le vent tournait en sa faveur.

"Tout va bien, princesse ?

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les surnoms... Je vais te laisser, je ne suis plus tellement d'humeur à faire la fête.

- Attends, Emma, reste. "

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retrouver face à lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, figés, le regard d'Emma papillonnait entre les yeux de Killian et ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura, un sourire en coin:

"Tu ne tentes pas de m'embrasser ?"

Killian la regarda en souriant, prit son menton entre ses mains s'approcha délicatement d'elle et murmura à son tour :

"Je vais te promettre une chose Emma Swan, le jour où je t'embrasserais, et sois sûre que je le ferais, ce sera parce que j'aurais gagné ton cœur. Pas parce qu'un autre te l'aura brisé."

Elle resta interloquée quelques secondes, le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en alla sans un mot en direction de sa cabine.

Killian était ravi, il resta quelques minutes sur le pont un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La soirée aura au moins servie à quelque chose. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait moyen d'atteindre le cœur d'Emma Swan, qu'elle était sensible à son charme. Il venait de trouver la motivation dont il avait besoin pour ne plus rien lâcher.


	4. Chapter 4

"Journal de Bord : 2eme jour.

J'ai le tournis. Je n'ai pourtant pas le mal de mer et je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre de punch mais ma tête tourne et refuse de s'arrêter. Les émotions s'en mêlent dans ma tête. Graham. Killian. Cette soirée que je voulais tranquille me fait me remettre en question sur mon propre jugement et je déteste ça. Je dois me reprendre en main.

Aujourd'hui, Killian s'est avéré être moins égocentrique qu'il n'y paraissait. On a des choses en commun mais il reste ce playboy narcissique qui me sort par les yeux.

Je n'ai plus qu'à éviter Graham et me retrouver un coin tranquille pour dessiner loin de lui et de sa Regina."

Emma jeta le carnet en soupirant, écrire à un bouquin ne lui apportait rien, elle préférait écrire à quelqu'un comme elle correspondait à l'orphelinat avec les quelques personnes qu'elle avait rencontré sur internet. Ses amis lui manquaient mais elle n'avait pas le mal du pays. L'orphelinat n'avait jamais été sa maison, son chez soi. Avoir un foyer était devenu un rêve hors de portée aux yeux d'Emma.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était exténuée et pressée que cette journée s'achève. Le sommeil arriva comme une délivrance, envoyant Emma dans le pays des rêves où le visage de Killian était l'invité d'honneur.

* * *

Killian tournait comme un lion en cage, tiraillé entre les événements de la soirée et son envie irrépressible d'embrasser Emma. La séduire avait été un défi personnel mais quand Emma avait fini par céder il s'était esquivé. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Pas avec Emma Swan. Il avait envie d'assurer, de sortir le grand jeu. Il avait été en colère contre ce Graham qui s'était moqué d'elle, et il avait frissonné à la voir si vulnérable.

Il voulu s'allonger quand un bruit contre sa porte le fit sursauter. Il sauta d'un bond pour aller ouvrir et resta sans voix devant Lucie, son corps parfait moulé dans une fine robe noir qui laissait apercevoir ses courbes irrésistibles. Elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Killian se laissa embrasser et ferma la porte derrière la jeune fille, l'entrainant sans ménagement vers le lit. Elle se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres et commença à enlever sa robe quand Killian retint son geste.

"Je suis désolée Lucie, je préférerais que tu parte.

- Pardon ?!

- Sors de ma chambre."

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune fille repartir l'air franchement contrariée. Elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora, bien trop concentré sur ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis. Le visage d'Emma fidèlement représente dans ses pensées et qui avait prit une place bien trop importance pour prendre du plaisir avec une autre fille, aussi attirante soit elle.

Lucie enrageait, il allait lui payer. Jamais on ne l'avait humilié et il en paierait le prix !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, rouge de honte, et spécula sur les raisons de son refus, arrivant vite à la conclusion que seule une femme, mais alors une très très belle femme, aurait pu lui faire une telle concurrence. Lucie jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue à travers le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle se sentait belle, désirable et peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle comptait bien repartir du bateau avec Killian à son bras.

* * *

Neal rentrait chez lui en trainant des pieds, la journee dans les champs l'avait usé. Il était épuisé, et pire encore, il redoutait la soirée en tête à tête avec son père qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils travailler pours'éloigner de lui. La soirée s'annonçait pleine de reproches et ni Auguste ni Killian ne pourrait lui prêter mains fortes ce soir. Il gromelait seul en regardant le sol, cognant un couple au passage. Il se retourna pour s'excuser et reconnu Aurore, accrochée au bras de Philippe, il se contenta de continuer son chemin. Auguste avait eu raison, sa Aurore était belle et bien partie avec un autre, il compati pour son ami et se rassura rapidement, avec le visage d'Auguste, il n'aurait aucun mal pour passer à autre chose.

Il passa la porte de chez lui et fut directement confronté à son père.

"Tu as une mine affreuse mon fils, tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

- Évidemment, je suis fatigué c'est tout.

- Tu ne devrais pas travailler, c'est absurde, tu es en vacances, on pourrait passer du temps ensemble. Économiser pour te trouver un logement quand on à déjà un toit sur la tête c'est totalement ridicule !

- Ne commence pas avec ça, on en a déjà parlé. Depuis la mort de maman tu es toujours sur mon dos, j'ai besoin d'espace et ici c'est impossible d'en avoir.

- La mort de ta mère n'a rien à voir avec ça, trancha son père.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un dialogue de sourd, je monte. Mange sans moi."

Neal fila dans sa chambre, brancha son casque à son IPod et fila s'allonger. Une photo de sa mère posée sur sa table de nuit. Cette femme dont son père ne parlait jamais, depuis son suicide il ne restait à Neal que cette photo et 11 ans de souvenirs qui s'estompaint avec le temps.

Neal se concentra, fit des calculs dans sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, dans deux semaines il aurait économisé assez pour prendre un studio, Deux semaines, 14 jours à vivre encore ici avant l'indépendance. Il prit une plume et une feuille blanche. Il devait partager cette nouvelle, et la première personne à qui il pensa n'était pas dans son répertoire de téléphone. Son attention se porta sur une pile de lettres entassée sur son bureau, des lettres auxquelles il tenait tout particulièrement.

* * *

Regina observait Graham. Elle l'avait rejoint sur le pont du bateau, ne loupant aucune miette de la scène entre Emma et lui. Elle avait voulu le frapper, le jeter par dessus bord mais elle était restée silencieuse. Attendant qu'il s'explique, en vain.

"Tu comptais repartir avec elle ?"

Elle attendait une réponse, il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement.

"C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Je t'ai tout offert, je t'ai mit sur un pied d'estal, t'offrant ce voyage à toi et ta famille. Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée.

- Et bien elle ne l'est pas. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de choses qui se règle par une croisière familiale.

- Ça pourrait, si tu faisait un effort ! On a tout pour être bien. Une fille comme elle ne te mérite pas. Tu as vu sa robe ? Une robe bon marché, elle ne doit pas avoir un centime. Ce qui n'arragerait pas ta famille ? Je te rappelle qu'il compte sur toi. Tu ne vas pas les laisser sur la paille non plus ?

- C'est du chantage, siffla-t-il, les dents serrés.

- Non, c'est un accord. Un accord qui t'arrangeait bien le jour où tu as voulu me mettre dans ton lit.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, coupa Graham. Je vais me coucher.

- Je te suis, assura Regina, attrapant sa main, un sourire triomphant."

Une jeune fille qui lisait un roman à l'eau de rose quelques mètres plus loin et qui avait assisté à toute la scène resta un instant sous le choc. Fervente admiratrice de l'amour, il n'était pas question pour elle qu'on force quelqu'un à aimer. Elle se jura d'utiliser cette croisière à bien et de rétablir la vérité. Il fallait que l'amour triomphe.


End file.
